La Princesa y La Hechizera 2
by Lady-Clamp
Summary: Una segunda parte alterna de lo que ocurre cuando los personajes de TRC conocen a los de CCS del fanfic Magia XD
1. Chapter 1

**Diciembre del año 2006…  
**  
- Tomoyo

- Si… - dijo la joven distraída, como de costumbre desde que Eriol desapareció

Sakura estaba junto con ella haciendo compras, dado que habían quedado de invitar a cenar a unos amigos por las fiestas navideñas, mientras caminaban por las calles del centro comercial de Tokio, que se encontraban cubiertas de nieve, y en los aparadores se miraban adornos navideños…

- ¿Estas bien?, te noto algo fuera de ti, y esa es mi costumbre no la tuya…

- Estoy bien… descuida… - dijo sonriendo un poco y Sakura agrego

- ¿Qué crees que seria bueno regalarles en esta época a los guardianes?

- Mmm… - pensó un momento Tomoyo – Pues tu sabes que a Sunny le fascinan aun los dulces, por el lado de Zen seria bueno darle un preparador de helados

- Cierto, con lo mucho que le gusta cocinar – agrego sonriente Sakura…

Y Tomoyo sonrió un poco, lo usual desde que Eriol había desaparecido

- Tomoyo… no tienes que fingir conmigo, se nota con facilidad tu tristeza

Ella parpadeo incrédula, Sakura se había vuelto muy observadora o su estado anímico hacia que interpretara un mal papel de joven feliz

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Amas a Eriol, lo se, se nota en tu mirada

Dijo mirándola con seriedad y algo de tristeza…

- Y tú sabes bien como se siente eso¿cierto?

Sakura la miraba incrédula…

- ¿Que? – dijo Sakura sorprendida

- Estas mal Sakura…

- ¿A que te refieres?

Dijo la joven de ojos verdes deteniéndose sorprendida de la actitud de su prima

- No entiendo porque no le dices lo que sientes… no esperes que Syaoran te caiga asi de golpe del cielo y…

Pero Tomoyo fue abruptamente interrumpida… un misterioso joven callo del cielo junto con un bollo blanco…

Dentro de un contenedor de basura cercano al lugar donde se habían detenido…

Una bolita blanca adornada con una cáscara de banana sobre su cabeza salía entonces y declaraba feliz

- ¡¡¡¡¡Hemos llegado al siguiente mundo!!!!

**La princesa y La hechicera 2**

Tomoyo miraba incrédula y parpadeando la escena frente a si, pero Sakura no estaba menos asombrada… ella jamás había visto algo similar en su vida…

Pero una vez… hace ya cuatro años…

- ¡¡¡¡Oh por Dios!!!! –dijo corriendo al contenedor, de donde un joven de cabello castaño oscuro se levantaba, con una bolita blanca sobre su hombro

El joven miro a su alrededor asombrado, parecía que cada vez caían en un sitio peor, pero las cosas no podían salir tan mal, hasta que…

- Syaoran… no se donde esta Sakura – dijo Mokona triste

Y el joven exclamo sorprendido

- ¿¿¿¿Qué?????!!!

- Tampoco están Fye, ni Kurorin – dijo más deprimida Mokona, pero unos pasos impidieron el seguir con la conversación…

Tanto Tomoyo como Sakura quedaron perplejas ante lo que veían..

Y Mokona le miro con los ojos muy abiertos para no ser Mekyo, al igual que Syaoran…

- ¿O… otra vez tu?, no puede ser… - dijo Sakura sin poder evitar mirarlo con sorpresa e incredulidad - Pero… ¿y la princesa?

Tomoyo miro aun más sorprendida a Sakura… su prima se encontraba hablando con un ser que había caído del cielo idéntico a Syaoran hace cinco años, pero con ropas extrañas y el cual se encontraba acompañado por un bollo blanco parlanchín…

- ¿Señorita Sakura? – Dijo el mirándola escéptico… no cabía duda de que ella era la joven que les había ayudado hace tres meses… pero con un considerable cambio físico…

- Han pasado cuatro años y medio desde la ultima vez que te vi – agrego ella como adivinando lo que pensaba – esto ya no es el internado Valdjean, es Japón…

Dijo acercándose y Mokona salto a su hombro feliz y dijo

- Sakura!!!! Mokona besara a la hechicera – dijo plantándole un tierno besito en la mejilla

- A mi también me alegra verte Mokona – dijo ella acariciando su cabecita y Tomoyo fue quien interrumpió entonces

- Sakura… ¿podrías presentarme a tu amigo?

- Lo había olvidado, lo siento

Syaoran tenia ahora puesta la mirada en Tomoyo…. Era idéntica a la que había visto en la vida de Kurogane, la misma princesa del reino de Japón de su compañero de viaje

- Es idéntica a la princesa Tomoyo

Dijo en voz alta y ambas miraron asombradas

- ¿Cómo… sabes mi nombre? – Inquirió con los ojos muy abiertos Tomoyo

- ¿Acaso Tomoyo es una princesa en tu mundo también?

Pregunto Sakura, mientras Mokona seguía en su hombro

- No… no en mi mundo, pero creo que veremos muchos rostros similares aquí también… - Syaoran parecía ensimismado, pero luego recordó algo cambiando su rostro a uno angustiado - ¡¿DONDE ESTA LA PRINCESA?!

………………

Por las calles cubiertas de nieve de la ciudad de Tokio, un joven alto veía a su alrededor con una amplia sonrisa…

Era la primera vez que aparecía solo en un sitio, no se encontraban ni Kuropon, Mokona, Syaoran ni la princesa…

- Creo que estoy perdido – dijo llevándose las manos a sus caderas con una sonrisa mientras la gente que se encontraba a su alrededor lo miraba curiosa por su atuendo…

Una niña pequeña que pasaba por el sitio lo miro desconcertada y el le pregunto

- Disculpa pequeña ¿has visto una bolita blanca como conejo que habla?

La pequeña miro analíticamente al joven y respondió con una sonrisa

- La única que se que tiene algo asi es mi tía, es una persona muy interesante, te encantaría conocerla

Fye quedo estupefacto ante la reacción de la niña, era muy amable, amigable y no parecía en el mínimo sorprendida por lo que decía, y lo mejor de todo es que Mokona y los otros debían estar cerca para que pudieran entenderse…

- ¿Podrías llevarme con ella?

- ¡¡¡Nadeshiko!!! – Dijo Nakuru tomando a la niña en brazos y diciendo – te he dicho que no hables con desconocidos

- No… el debe conocer a mi tía, ya que me ha hablado sobre un conejo que habla, Sunny parece conejo, o un muñeco, quizás sea un he…

Nakuru tapo su boca, pero Fye entendió todo

- ¿Un hechicero?... no lo parezco, lo soy…

Nakuru quedo perpleja, dispuesta a escuchar la historia de Fye, y su grupo de acompañantes viajeros…

……………

En otro lugar de Tokio…

- Demonios¿donde he venido a caer?

Decía Kurogane para si mismo mirando alrededor y buscando a sus compañeros de viaje

- ¡¡Kurogane!!

El joven se volvió confundido, una voz femenina le llamaba y al mirarla quedo aun más…

- Kurogane, hace tiempo que no te veo, Syaoran me ha dicho que estabas en la ciudad pero no pensé verte… - la joven de ojos marrones miro su atuendo confundida – ¿vas a una fiesta de disfraces?

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – declaro desconfiado sin dejar de mirarla

- Tu y Syaoran se conocen desde hace años, el nos presento en una fiesta en Hong Kong¿Qué no recuerdas o padeces de amnesia?

El joven no entendía un ápice de lo que la joven decía, pero ella conocía a Syaoran

- ¿Puedes llevarme donde esta el mocoso… digo, Syaoran?

- Por supuesto que si – respondió muy feliz Meiling tomándolo del brazo ante lo cual Kurogane solo se sobresalto, terminando de aceptar no de muy buena gana

- Sigues siendo igual de tosco con las chicas Kurogane…. – dijo casi en un susurro – por eso no te has casado…

- Oí eso… - declaro molesto el alto joven, mientras su acompañante cambiaba el tema y hablaba de mil cosas a la vez que Kurogane no entendía…

…………

La joven princesa mientras tanto caminaba consternada y afligida…

Jamás en todo su viaje le había tocado caer sola, por fortuna había caído sobre unos arbustos y el golpe no había dolido…

Pero estaba sola e indefensa quien sabe donde, y no sabia donde buscar a sus amigos…

Y sobre todo extrañaba al joven Syaoran

La joven se detuvo frente a un parque, sentándose en uno de los columpios a punto de llorar…

Mientras la nieve no dejaba de caer

- ¿Dónde podré buscarlos?... ¿y si no están en este mundo?, necesito hablar con alguien y averiguarlo…

Dijo tratando de darse ánimos para no llorar y siguió su camino, mirando estupefacta las tiendas y luces luminosas de la ciudad, sin fijarse en las luces del semáforo (pues en su tierra no había)

La gente se detuvo en uno, pero ella no…

Un carro que venia a gran velocidad se vio forzado a frenar para no lastimarla, y Sakura que vio las luces del auto únicamente atino a cubrirse con sus brazos, siendo envuelta por una persona que sujetándola la llevo al otro extremo ilesa…

- ¿Te encuentras bien niña?- dijo un apuesto muchacho de ojos azules y cabello rubio

Sakura lo miro perpleja por unos momentos, sentía que lo conocía de algún lado, pero no sabia de donde

- Si… gracias…

La gente se empezaba a formar corriendo donde Sakura y el joven besando su frente agrego

- Te lo debía Sakura

- ¿Mmmm? – el joven desapareció como apareció, sin que la princesa pudiera entender ni detenerlo – E… espera…

- Lo lamento… iba muy deprisa¿te encuentras bien?

Dijo un joven que apartaba a la multitud que rondaban a la princesa y esta lo miro incrédula, al igual que el…

- ¿Joven Syaoran?

- ¿Sakura?

Por unos momentos se miraron con incredulidad y el volvió a preguntar entonces

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si… estoy bien, pero tú… tú eres

Syaoran estaba tan perplejo como ella y dijo

- No… no puedo creerlo jamás creí que lo vería, debes ser tu la princesa del reino Clow verdad…

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Pregunto con timidez y el le ayudo a que se incorporará diciéndole en un oído en un susurro…

- Aquí no, podrían oírnos, sígueme…

Dijo tomando su mano y huyendo del sitio con ella (una escena medio familiar)

………………….

- No puedo… no puedo sentir la presencia de la princesa cercana – dijo desanimadamente Sakura Kinomoto en su gran mansión, que Syaoran había mirado atónito, pero ya volviendo a la realidad…

- Entonces saldré a buscarla, solo espero que este con Fye o Kurogane, me sentiría más tranquilo si asi fuera…

- Calma te aseguro que Sakura lograra encontrarlos a todos – dijo Tomoyo más optimista para dar ánimos al joven cazador de plumas

- No hables tan a la ligera Tomoyo, Tokio es una de las ciudades más grandes y concurridas de gente

Decía Sakura y Tomoyo le miro feo, como con cara de gracias por darle ánimos

- Digo, si yo la encontrare… jejjeje… - dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca, mientras Syaoran le miraba extrañado… ¿era ella aquella hechicera tan seria y formal que habían conocido el y sus amigos solo hace tres meses en el internado Valdjean?

Un teléfono interrumpió su platica y Madeline entro a la habitación diciendo

- Señorita, han encontrado a…

Una figurita graciosa y alarmada entro en la habitación, seguida de otra más seria

- ¡¡¡¡AHHH… MOCOSO 2!!!! – Grito la bestia del sello Golden Sun – Es cierto que estabas aquí, pero… donde… - sus ojitos comenzaron a tornarse tristes en un gesto gracioso – ¿Donde esta Sakurita?

- Sunny calma… ella esta en…

- Es lo que les iba a decir – informo Madeline con el teléfono inalámbrico en mano - acaba de llamar el joven Syaoran, dice que encontró en las calles a una joven que es idéntica a ti con ropas muy extrañas

- Perfecto – exclamo Sakura tomando el teléfono – ¿Syaoran estas hay?

- Si soy yo – dijo mirando a su lado a la joven que veía perpleja una lámpara de luz – ¿y a que no adivinas con quien?

- Me imagino – dijo con una gotita en su nuca – ¿Pero y Kurogane y Fye?

- No… no lo se, y la princesa menos, vagaba sola por las calles de Tokio, casi le mato con el coche…- dijo algo encogido de hombros

- ¿Pero esta bien?

- Si, descuida, iré en este momento para allá… temo mucho que alguien equivocado pueda verla, y a mi mismo

- Syaoran esta conmigo Syaoran… eso sonó muy extraño – dijo ella con una mueca

- ¿Mi otro yo esta contigo? – Pregunto el estupefacto

- Si, lo encontré en un contenedor de basura – dijo conteniendo la risa

- Jaja… que graciosa

- No, no es broma, pero… todavía faltan Kurogane y Fye…

El celular de Sakura comenzó a sonar y ella lo tomo diciendo – espera, tengo otra llamada en el celular…

- Bueno…

- Sakura, soy Nakuru, no me lo vas a creer pero hay un joven aquí que viste muy extraño y es un hechicero foráneo… - dijo Nakuru con Fye al lado en su coche, mientras hablaba usando el modo "manos libres"…

- ¿Y… como es el?

- Rubio y ojos azules, se llama Fye – declaro ella mirándolo de reojo

- Si soy yo… señorita Kinomoto

Exclamo Fye en voz alta y Sakura quedo aun más estupefacta, pero Syaoran tomo el teléfono celular que Sakura tenia en mano

- ¿Fye?... ¿Kurogane esta contigo?

Pregunto el y Fye respondió

- Ahhh… no, el no esta conmigo, pensé que estaría contigo o la princesa… ¿Qué haces hay?

- No entiendo nada… - exclamo Tomoyo muy mareada y confundida pero Syaoran por la otra línea exclamo

- ¡¡¡Kurogane!!!

- Si… Kurogane… - dijo Sakura y el respondió

- No me vas a creer pero Meiling me llamo, dijo que venia para acá con Kurogane, es que… nosotros lo conocemos desde hace mucho… luego te explico, lo confundió con el de este mundo

- ¡¡¡¡Que¿Porque no me lo habías dicho?... Alto… - exclamo Sakura y todos pusieron atención

- ¿Por qué no mejor en vez de discutir por teléfono nos vemos todos en mi casa?, vengan y traigan a los que tengan consigo por hay…

- De acuerdo – dijeron Syaoran y Nakuru y Sakura colgó ambos teléfonos

- Que complicado – dijo suspirando

- Pero al menos ya sabemos donde están todos y que están bien – dijo Tomoyo sonriente

- Si… pero aun no sabemos porque paso esto – dijo Syaoran

- Pues yo pienso que esa bola blanca hace un mal trabajo como guardián…

Dijo Sunny volando al lado de Mokona

- Mokona no es un guardián, Mokona es Mokona

Zen ingreso entonces al sitio preguntando…

- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

- Ahh… es una historia compleja de explicar – término diciendo Sakura

Y asi lo era, y seria más cuando todos estuvieran reunidos….

**Continuará…**

¡¡¡Ahh!!! Me confundí, espero no haberlos revuelto mucho, bueno lo importante es que se entienda.. jeje… gracias a los fans nn


	2. Parte 2

- Y bien… otra vez ha pasado lo mismo

Decía la mujer de mirada seria a su jefe…

- ¿Es obra acaso de la bruja dimensional?

- Tal vez lo sea – dijo Fei Wong Reed

El hombre por lo contrario parecía levemente preocupado

- ¿Teme que valla a afectar esto el curso de la historia?

El hombre asintió en silencio y la mujer lo miro dirigirse hacia aquel contenedor donde se encontraba el cuerpo de "el joven"…

- Ninguno de los dos debe meterse más allá de lo permitido en los asuntos… los limites del equilibrio lo marcan asi

- El equilibrio mágico- dijo en voz alta Xing Huo, aunque en realidad lo estaba pensando y continúo acercándose a ver al joven del parche en el ojo

- ¿De que forma alteraría el acercamiento entre ellos mismos?

- Podrían descubrir cosas importantes antes de tiempo…

Fue lo único que dijo el hombre, después de ello se limito a mirar la imagen del joven con la princesa en aquel auto…

**Parte 2**

Syaoran miraba de reojo a la joven a su lado, conduciendo rumbo a casa de Sakura y llevando consigo a aquella singular personita…

Sin duda era parecida a su amiga de infancia, era idéntica cuando tenia quince años, solo que se veía más perdida y seria de lo que en ese entonces había sido Sakura Kinomoto

Debe ser la falta de los recuerdos, pensó el con algo de pena, no le gustaba verla asi, aunque no se tratara totalmente de la joven a la cual amaba

Pero a fin de cuentas se trataba de Sakura…

- ¡¡¡Es increíble!!! – Exclamo Meiling que iba en el asiento trasero junto con Kurogane a su lado – Eres idéntica a Sakura cuando era más joven

La joven sonrió nerviosa ante la mirada sorprendida de Li Meiling quien continúo diciendo

- Claro, cuando tenía tu edad yo no la había visto, pero no varia mucho de cuando era una niña… -dijo recargándose con comodidad en el asiento – creo que cambio mucho en diez años, si en cinco lo hizo…

Iba a continuar, pero al serio joven de ojos rojizos le dijo al conductor

- ¿Desde cuando conocen a la bruja dimensional?

- Es una vieja conocida – Dijo Syaoran – Aquí los grupos de hechiceros tenemos que protegernos y por ello existe una sociedad, todo aquel que posea dones especiales debe comparecer ante ella y mi familia la conoce desde siempre

Kurogane miraba de perfil analíticamente a su interlocutor, pese a no poder mirarle por completo dentro del vehiculo sabia que era un tipo muy fuerte, tanto o más que el mismo Shaoran de su mundo, pero eso no lo sabría a la perfección sin pelear con el…

Syaoran miro por el retrovisor encontrándose con la mirada de Kurogane en el con la usual desconfianza

Ninguno dijo nada en aquel momento, pero a Kurogane le parecía distinta la manera de mirar de ese joven a la de su compañero de viaje, asi que tendría que observarlo con detenimiento

Todos iban en silencio roto solo por la música del coche, que en esos momentos transmitía una canción de Bryan Adams

La chica miraba por la ventana del merecedes benz hacia la ciudad, era tan distinta de su mundo, de hecho era mucho más diferente que otros sitios, puesto que Syaoran le había advertido sobre las diferencias entre personas con magia y sin ella

- ¿Por qué no pueden decirles que tienen poderes? – Inquirió repentinamente la joven con curiosidad y Syaoran la miro de reojo

- No todos pueden ver las cosas de la misma forma – dijo con seriedad – hay gente que estaría asustada de saberlo y tenemos que protegernos, no podemos darnos el lujo de pelear con humanos comunes

La princesa le miro un poco asustada, si, el se parecía mucho a su compañero de viaje, pero a la vez era completamente distinto y algo le decía que esa diferencia entre ambos era importante

Pero como siempre, no sabia que era siendo tan despistada…

Syaoran aparco el auto dentro de la mansión de Sakura, donde ya todos les esperaban, a la vez que Sakura miraba admirada el hermoso sitio que tenia frente a si

Aquella casa era enorme, aunque si bien recordaba (lo poco que sabia) su casa en el reino de Clow también era inmensa…

Recordaba incluso que cuando niña en una ocasión se había perdido dentro de ella junto con otra persona que aun no recordaba, la misma de siempre…

- Bienvenidos – dijo Sakura saliendo a saludarles, haciendo una reverencia al encontrarse con ellos, ante lo cual la princesa correspondió el gesto, saludando amablemente y Kurogane solo miro

- Es un gusto volverlos a ver – Dijo ella con respeto, puesto que lo poco que recordaba del alto joven de ojos rojizos era su seriedad, y sabía como comportarse con gente asi, como olvidarlo si por cinco años había convivido con gente que a penas le hablaba…

Pero todo aquello se rompió cuando la graciosa figura de Fye D. Flowright apareció con rostro feliz y efusivamente corrió a abrazar a su compañero de viaje

- ¡¡Kuropin!! Que alegría verte!!! – pensé que me había perdido de nuevo

Syaoran, Meiling y Sakura quedaron impresionados de la actitud de ambos, de pronto toda seriedad murió para dar paso a una mirada escalofriante del joven de ojos rojizos

- ¡¡¡Te he dicho que no me llames asi!!! – dijo mirándole con ojos de asesino, pero hay no acabo todo, al acercarse Shaoran la cosa se puso peor, puesto que Mokona salto de su hombro al de Kurogane y dijo

- ¡¡¡Ahhh!!! Kuropin es tan tierno, siempre con esa mirada de miedo, Mokona le dará un beso – la bolita blanca se acerco a el para besarle en la mejilla – Shiu!!!!

- ¡¡¡Ya basta malditos degenerados!!! – Dijo Kurogane no resistiendo aquel gesto y tanto Mokona como Fye huyeron con velocidad del agresor por el jardín – ¡¡¡los voy a hacer picadillo!!!

- ¡¡¡Ah!!! Kurorin esta molesto – dijo Fye con ese tono de voz tan gracioso en él

- Mokona no es degenerado, Mokona es Mokona – decía corriendo de un lado a otro ante la mirada incrédula de todo mundo que estaban reunidos en el jardín viendo semejante escena

La princesa sonrió sintiéndose feliz de estar otra vez con su grupo y Meiling dijo con rostro sonriente

- Debieron extrañarse mucho esos dos, se ve que se llevan muy bien – Dijo dirigiéndose a la princesa que solo asintió en respuesta a la pregunta con una tímida sonrisa

- ¡¡Sakura me protegerá!! – dijo Mokona colocándose tras la joven de ojos verdes, quien tenia en uno de sus hombros al celoso guardián Sunny, a quien no le agrado que se subiera sobre el otro hombro de la chica para ampararse ante Kurogane

El joven de ojos rojos solo pareció más molesto y Mokona comenzó a atosigarle una vez más

-Uuuy… Kurorin no tiene los pantalones para enfrentarse a Saku!!!, haber córrelo de tu casa

Sakura tenía muchas gotitas en su nuca y sonriendo nerviosa tomo del lomo a la graciosa figurita y le dijo – Bien Mokona ya has tenido mucha acción para un rato, deja descansar a tu amigo

- Maldita bola de pelos… - gruño celoso Sunny que no dejaba a capa ni espada de estar sobre el hombro de su dueña

- Sunny… – dijo Sakura quien obviamente había escuchado aquello y le dirigió una mirada molesta al guardián de ojos dorados, quien solo se encogió de hombros

- Por favor pasen todos, tenemos mucho que hablar – dijo ella volviéndose al grupo aun con Mokona en la mano y todos le siguieron

Diez minutos después en la biblioteca de la casa todos hablaban de lo ocurrido, mientras bebían té y comían galletas

Sunny se atiborraba de dulces sobre la mesita, mientras Mokona era la única que le seguía el paso en velocidad, Sunny comenzaba a sentir una gran rivalidad hacia el bollo blanco por cualquier cosa y Zen miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa aquello desde el regazo de su dueña que se encontraba en un sofá muy parecido al del mago Clow

- No entiendo – dijo Nakuru curiosa, a la vez que su pequeña hija miraba a los guardianes con interés en sus ojitos – Por lo que ustedes cuentan siempre o casi siempre aparecen juntos y ahora no¿Qué ocurrió para que aparecieran en distintos puntos?

- No lo se – dijo el joven Shaoran que se hacia la misma pregunta cuando todos por fin estuvieron juntos

- Podría apostar que es por causa de una pluma – dijo Fye con una mirada analítica

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?, tu no puedes sentir la presencia de ellas, solo esa bola blanca – pregunto Kurogane con desconfianza

- Mokona no es una bola blanca, Mokona es Mokona – volvió a repetir y un segundo después se encontró comiendo cuanto podía en constante competencia con Sunny

- Pues porque casi siempre se trata de eso – dijo Fye con cara sonriente y casi todos caen al piso ante su conclusión

- Mokona¿puedes sentir la presencia de la pluma? – pregunto como siempre Shaoran

La aludida se concentro y después de temblar como gelatina unos segundos dijo

- Es una presencia muy débil, pero hay esta… aunque no podría decir con exactitud donde – dijo como conclusión, volviendo a su labor

- Entonces será mejor comenzar a buscarla cuanto antes – dijo Shaoran y Sakura le respondió

- Prefería que esperáramos a mañana

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto el joven

- Es navidad, seguramente habrá poca gente alrededor – respondió Syaoran a Shaoran con seriedad, sacando conclusiones del pensamiento de Sakura

Eso si que era raro, hablarse asi mismo…

-Pues mientras tanto pueden quedarse aquí – ofreció amablemente Sakura y dirigiéndose a Madeline dijo – ¿Podrías por favor ordenar que arreglen sus habitaciones?

- Por supuesto - dijo marchándose del sitio con una sonrisa

Por su parte Tomoyo se sintió incomoda por un momento, Kurogane no perdía oportunidad y le miraba de reojo, dándose cuenta al instante

- ¿Porque no te quedas esta noche Tomoyo? – Pidió Sakura sacándole de su pensamiento – Asi podrás ayudarme con los invitados

- No se moleste – iba a comenzar a decir la princesa y Tomoyo sonrió diciendo

- Desde luego, será un placer para mi poder conocerles un poco mejor – dicho esto se levanto del sitio tomando las manos de la princesa con emoción – eso me dará oportunidad de filmarte con mi cámara

El grupo de card captors miro con gotitas en su nuca a Tomoyo, nunca cambiaba

- Bueno, será mejor que los deje, tengo cosas que hacer aun en casa – dijo Nakuru – Despídete de todos hija

La niña que comenzaba a asfixiar a Mokona y Sunny con un efusivo abrazo se dirigió con tristeza hacia sus tías abrazándolas y dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada una, terminando con una reverencia al público en general

Le estaba costando trabajo a Sakura, pero se volvía a ganar poco a poco la confianza de su sobrina una vez más y eso le hacia muy feliz

Una hora más tarde ya todos instalados Sakura y Syaoran hablaban de lo sucedido a solas en la cocina, donde se encontraba encendida una pequeña radio

- Mañana temprano vendré entonces para ayudarles a buscarla – dijo bajando un poco el volumen de dicho aparato

Sakura se quedo dubitativa un momento y su amigo pregunto serio

- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

- No solo estaba pensando – dijo saliendo un poco de su ensimismamiento

- ¿Se puede saber en que?

- En ellos – dijo confusa – creo que somos físicamente muy parecidos, pero no somos iguales en su totalidad

**_I felt the faint trace of thunder………………….. Sentía el rastro débil del trueno  
Rattle this old house…………………….. confundir esta vieja casa  
I saw the fire light the sky…………………….. Mire el fuego en el cielo  
But there's no sign of rain anywhere…………….. Pero no había señales de lluvia en ningún lado_**

Syaoran le miro serio y ella continúo

- Quizás sean las experiencias vividas en diferentes circunstancias, por favor no me hagas caso

- Descuida – dijo el – pensaba lo mismo

- ¿Crees que la princesa es igual que yo?

Pregunto sorpresivamente ella mirándole atenta y el sonrió con algo de nostalgia en el

- No podría asegurarlo, te conozco de toda la vida a ti y a ella le acabo de ver hace unos minutos

**_I need a hurricane……………………….. Necesito un huracán  
To empty out this place………………….. Para vaciar este lugar  
Seems it's the only way…………………… esta es la única manera  
To salvage any sense I have left………………. de salvar cualquier sentido que dejo  
To move on…………………………… el movimiento_**

- Tienes toda la razón – Sakura se sorprendió de su respuesta, Syaoran era muy sincero consigo mismo, eso le atraía mucho de él

- Pero si creo algo, hay algunas cosas que no cambian aun cuando no sean las mismas circunstancias

- ¿Qué cosas? – pregunto ella

- Ambas se preocupan demasiado por los demás – Aseguro el viéndole a los ojos

Sakura se sonrojo levemente y desvió la mirada

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?... tu mismo dijiste que la acabas de conocer

- Pero tienen la misma mirada triste cuando algo les preocupa – dijo encontrándose con la mirada de ella – por eso lo se

Sakura se quedo muda unos segundos, no sabia que decir o hacer y a veces le preocupaba el hecho de que él la conociera de esa forma

- Mañana es el cumpleaños de Yukito, se que estas triste por eso

**_I'm waiting………………… Estoy esperando  
To hear your voice again……………………. Para oír su voz otra vez  
And lighten up this heart……………. y aligerar este corazón  
I'm holding on to stupid memories…………….. me estoy aferrando a estupidas memorias  
But I see you in every little thing…………. Pero te veo en cada pequeña cosa_**

Aquello le dejo muda una vez más, no quería ni pensaba mencionarlo, mucho menos con todo lo que había pasado, pero Syaoran no era ingenuo de su dolor y sabia que suprimía su tristeza y ese sentimiento de culpa que aun rondaba

- No es fácil olvidar que tu mejor amigo murió por… mi culpa – dijo con la voz algo quebrada, iba a ser un aniversario más de su cumpleaños y su muerte – han pasado seis años

- No fue tu culpa - dijo el molestándose un poco – ¿cuantas veces tendré que decírtelo?

Sakura se dio cuenta de que el estaba preocupado, como siempre solía cuidar de ella en todos los modos posibles

Era una situación sin lugar a dudas especial, pero el momento fue interrumpido por un atormentado guardián celoso que corrió hacia su dueña

- ¡¡¡Sakura!!!... no deberías estar a solas con el mocoso – dijo mirándole feo y abrazándola posesivamente por el brazo

- Sunny no seas grosero con Syaoran – dijo ella molesta tomándolo por las alas

- No te preocupes, será mejor que me valla – dijo Syaoran indispuesto a pelear esa noche con el guardián – Mañana vendré temprano

- De acuerdo, ten cuidado al volver a casa – respondió Sakura únicamente y el sonrió saliendo por la puerta que daba al jardín…

- Mmmm… ese mocoso – gruño una vez más Sunny y Sakura sonrió un poco y lo abrazo con ternura, porque pese a todo, tenia a sus muy queridos guardianes, y parte de Yukito (Yue) seguía con ella en Zen, tenia que animarse, no era momento de tristezas cuando tenían una misión importante

- Tengo que cuidar a mi dueña, tú me alimentas – dijo justificándose volando hasta su hombro

**Continuara…**

Ya se k me van a decir k están cortos los capítulos, pero de verdad son asi XD lo siento mucho, jeje pero creo k pese a todo kedo bonito nnu

En fin muchas gracias a los lectores, la canción del final, muy apropiada según yo es Hurricane de Mindy Smith, con la cual estoy muy traumada desde k escuche One moment more, bueno en fin mil gracias


	3. Parte 3

Nota:

Shaoran (TRC)

Syaoran (CCS)

**Parte 3**

**Navidad año 2006…**

- Sakura me estoy asfixiando… - dijo una Mokona con cara casi azul, ante la mirada nerviosa de la princesa

- Resiste un poco Moko-chan, sabes que necesitamos tu ayuda para encontrar la pluma – dijo ella muy bajito para que los transeúntes no le escucharan

- Pero Sakura… - Iba a seguir quejándose la bolita blanca cuando una voz le interrumpió desde otro bolso vecino

- Te quejas demasiado bola de pelos… - expreso el simpático Sunny desde el bolso de Sakura contiguo al de la princesa – No me vez a mi quejarse

- Lo siento – expreso rápidamente la princesa tratando de justificar la actitud de su amiga – Lo que pasa es que Moko-chan jamás había tenido que ocultarse… es extraño que aquí no se pueda decir quienes son – dijo un poco encogida de hombros

- Me imagino – dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa y luego se dirigió a Mokona – Te prometo comprarte una docena de Takoyaki si nos ayudas un rato más, quizás estamos muy cerca

- Takoyaki!!! – Expreso reponiéndose al instante la feliz Mokona, ante la mirada curiosa de la gente que escucho una voz graciosa

La princesa reacciono, todos le veían con cara extrañada (ya de por si)…

- Ah… es un muñeco ventrílocuo, dice Takoyaki si lo oprimes – dijo mostrándolo nerviosa mientras por la nuca de Sakura surcaban varias gotitas de sudor

- Vamonos de aquí – Dijo cogiendo la mano de su otro yo con velocidad – Quizás Fye Kurogane y Shaoran hayan tenido mejor suerte – dijo esperanzada, y es que pese a simpatizarle el hecho de volverles a ver, también le resultaba incomodo…

Y como no, si la princesa había tenido que salir disfrazada de Libanés para no ser descubierta ante la gente, colocándose una Burca (un tipo de traje que cubre todo el cuerpo de la mujer usado en países como Afganistán) que cubría todo su cuerpo a excepción de sus ojos

Había sido algo extremo y que había llamado la atención de la poco gente que circulaba el lugar, pues como habían predicho muy pocos solían estar fuera con el frió y por la época en cuestión…

Mientras tanto por dirección contraria al sitio…

Syaoran buscaba independientemente por su cuenta junto con Tomoyo, quien le veía con suma seriedad concentrado en la labor de sentir presencias en el parque Ueno

- Cielos, tienes mejor dominio que yo de la magia – dijo suspirando – que envidia, mi mejor facultad debería ser grabarlos y ni siquiera puedo filmar esto para la posteridad

Syaoran le dirigió una sonrisa a su amiga

- Descuida Tomoyo, eres más capaz de lo que crees, solo debes concentrarte

- Tu y Sakura siempre me dicen lo mismo – dijo con una sonrisa al ver como se sonrojaba su amigo ante la mención de su prima – Tienen más en común de lo que ambos imaginan

- No lo creo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – A diferencia de mi Sakura es completamente desinteresada al realizar algo como esto – dijo pensativo – si esto no me beneficiara de alguna forma no lo haría…

- Estas bromeando – dijo Tomoyo deteniéndose de golpe para mirarlo – Has hecho demasiado por Sakura, más que nadie, fuiste el único que le ayudo a recapacitar y la trajiste de vuelta como prometiste, en la Torre de Tokio le salvaste la vida sin importarte la tuya y…

Syaoran se aparto de Tomoyo volteando su mirada

- Mi interés en Sakura va más allá de lo que puedes pensar

- Lo se – dijo Tomoyo viendo que su amigo parecía molesto por algo – Estamos hablando de ese sentimiento que no te atreves a decirle aun

- ¿Sentimiento?, no se a que te refieres – dijo aparentando un estado de calma que obviamente no tenia

- Ambos sabemos – siguió Tomoyo diciéndole con paciencia – Nadie se preocupa asi por una persona que no ama

- De que hablas, yo no he hecho nada…

Tomoyo interrumpió abruptamente

- Déjame recordarte, hace a penas un mes, te enfrentaste al consejo, te fuiste a buscarla hacia rumbo incierto, le salvaste la vida y no le pediste nada a cambio – dijo de forma un poco sarcástica sin llegar a ser ofensiva – Si, tienes razón no se de que hablo…

Pero Syaoran no pareció muy feliz con eso, su mirada molesta cambio unos segundos después suspirando

- Tomoyo no tiene caso, no debería si quiera en pensar en ello – su conciencia le causaba estragos – No podría hacerla feliz nunca, Ayumi murió hace a penas unos meses y yo…

Tomoyo comprendió lo que trataba de decir, pese a haberse quedado callado ante el terrible pensamiento

- ¿Y tu no puedes ser feliz por eso?... es lo que ibas a decir – dijo con un deje de tristeza porque de cierta manera le entendía – Te sigues sintiendo culpable de ello

- ¿Como podría pensar en ser feliz con alguien más que no fuese Ayumi? – Dijo muy molesto consigo mismo – No logre salvarle la vida en aquella ocasión y pretender que no paso nada y que debo seguir con mi vida como si ella no hubiese existido… - Syaoran apretó los puños con rabia – La conciencia no me dejaría vivir con eso, seria decir que no significaba nada para mi

- ¿Y lo que tu significabas para ella?

Tomoyo busco una vez más su rostro y le dijo algo que venia más de su propio corazón que de su cabeza

- Sabes que Ayumi y yo nunca fuimos unidas, diferíamos en todo excepto en un tema en común que nos unía y nos une… tu

Syaoran estaba sorprendido y ella continúo

- Ayumi me lo dijo una vez, ella dijo que "**El amor es una condición en la que la felicidad de la otra persona es condición imprescindible para la propia felicidad", **y con ello y ese pensamiento¿crees que le molestaría verte de nuevo feliz?

- Tomoyo… - La mirada de Syaoran mostraba tal confusión que ella le brindo una sonrisa comprensiva

- Se que ella hubiera querido ser a quien le brindaras aquella sonrisa que casi no muestras, pero también se que no se opondría a que al hacerlo a alguien como Sakura tu fueras feliz…

Syaoran se conmovió realmente por las palabras de su mejor amiga besando su mano con infinito agradecimiento, definitivamente Tomoyo tenia una forma sutil y cierta de decir las cosas y Syaoran

Pero de pronto algo curioso paso...

Un hombre caminaba con paso lento por el sitio cayendo en segundos

- ¡¡¡¡Demonios!!! – Dijo Syaoran corriendo a verlo y Tomoyo no comprendió nada

- ¿Qué pasa?, no comprendo…

- Siento una presencia poderosa cerca¿acaso tu?...

Syaoran se quedo callado al ver a Tomoyo que empezó a bostezar, de pronto parecía sentirse fatigada sin razón…

Un carro que iba pasando por el parque se estrello entonces contra un poste y Syaoran lo comprendió todo…

- Es la carta Pereza… - dijo con seguridad, aun sin ser afectado por ella debido a sus poderes

Por su lado el trío de buscadores de plumas se mantenían alerta, siendo acompañados por una curiosa Meiling y Zen (dentro de un bolso), quienes veían analíticamente a los jóvenes…

Syaoran les había advertido sobre pasar demasiado tiempo con su otro yo, debido que pese a ser de distintas dimensiones no lo consideraba benéfico para nadie, pero por el contrario, Sakura pensaba que podía aprender mucho de si misma estando al lado de la princesa Sakura…

Indiscutiblemente de eso, deseaba cuidar de su otro yo

De cualquier forma, Meiling comenzaba a sentirse fatigada

- ¡¡¡Ahh!!! – Dio Meiling un gran bostezo y todos le miraron con curiosidad, de pronto Meiling se desvaneció en el sitio y Shaoran corrió a revisarla

- ¡¡¡Señorita Li resista!!! – le llamo zarandeándola para que volviera en si, pero unos ruidos que provenían de su boca se dejaron oír, Meiling solo estaba dormida…

- ¿Qué demonios paso aquí?... – Dijo Kurogane sintiéndose levemente cansado

- Es Magia – dijo sin dudar Fye – Un tipo de magia muy poderosa y desconocida que nada tiene que ver con una pluma

- ¿Entonces de que se trata esto? – Repitió Kurogane bostezando, pero tanto a Syaoran y a Fye no parecía afectarles tanto…

- Es una carta dark – dijo sin preámbulos Zen saliendo del bolso – Un tipo de cartas mágicas negativas que hemos estado capturando, y por lo que se ve esta carta es Pereza…

- ¿Pereza? – Inquirió Shaoran y Zen asintió

- Curiosamente las cartas más poderosas casi no se sienten en presencia y tienen los siete pecados capitales, no afectan atacando directamente, si no que usan a los seres humanos como títeres controlando sus sentimientos, hemos capturado a la mayoría, pero aun faltan algunas

- ¡¡¡Demonios!!! – Kurogane apenas si podía seguir conciente y Zen saco del bolso de Meiling un chocolate

- Tomo come esto – le dijo

- ¿Qué demonios es eso? – Dijo bostezando nuevamente

- Le llamamos chocolate – dijo Zen extendiéndolo con rostro serio – El chocolate da energía, o al menos eso dijeron en el comercial

Fye sonrió ante la escena, mientras Kurogane engullía el dulce

- Será mejor reunirnos con los demás – dijo Shaoran usando un celular que Tomoyo le había dado en color negro y verde – ¿Sakura has sentido eso?

- Si, se trata de la presencia de una carta

- Lo se, Zen ha explicado todo – dijo Syaoran

- Bien, nos veremos en el parque Ueno en quince minutos, tengan cuidado, la ciudad completa parece estar quedándose dormida

- ¿Cuidado? – Reflexiono pensativamente el joven de ojos castaños, pero pronto comprendió porque…

Unas personas que se encontraban encima de un edificio trataban de colocar un pesado espectacular con maquinaria, quedándose dormidas dentro del aparato y apunto de caer este por el movimiento del aire

- ¡¡¡Cuidado!!! – Grito Fye cuando el anuncio caía y Shaoran tomo a Meiling y a Zen escapando por centímetros de un comercial de la empresa Livierny…

- ¡¡Oh…!! – Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Zen al mirar el anuncio, no cabe duda de que los chocolates son peligrosos, debería dedicarse a otro ramo de la industria el hermano de mi señora

Nadie entendió nada, y era obvio, porque no sabían que el comercial era de la empresa familiar Amamia, y por tanto Sakura y Touya eran dueños.

- Será mejor irnos antes de que algo más ocurra – Dijo Syaoran preocupado

- Bien entonces suban – De pronto frente al grupo Zen tomo su forma de real de un pegazo con pelaje lila y alas blancas y claro, los mismos ojos de Yue

- Será más rápido de este modo – dijo invitándolos a subir a su lomo, y pese a que eran cuatro Zen los llevo con velocidad del sitio

Después de todo ahora podía usar su poder con facilidad, todos estaban dormidos…

Sakura, la princesa, Sunny y Mokona ya estaban reunidos con Tomoyo y Syaoran, tratando de localizar la presencia de la carta

- Es extraño – dijo Mokona de repente – La presencia de la pluma se ha transformado – Es más grande…

- Eso debió pasar – dijo Syaoran – Es probable que la pluma de la princesa se haya fusionado con la carta

- Tienes razón, su magia aumento en cantidad y se esta propagando no solo por Tokio, si no por Japón – dijo Sakura algo asustada ante la idea

- ¿Eso significa?... – Pregunto tímidamente la princesa a la cual no había parecido afectar demasiado la carta aun

- Que si la situación sigue asi será peligroso para millones de personas – dijo Tomoyo entrando en un pánico leve que era dominado de vez en cuando por bostezos

- Tenemos que localizarla pronto… si no nosotros mismos caeremos dormidos – Termino diciendo el guardián de Sakura saliendo del bolso

Los otros llegaron volando en el momento en que Mokona comenzó a hacer Mekyo…

- ¿Es la carta? – pregunto Syaoran a la bolita blanca, que estaba medio dormida

- Si… esta muy cerca… muy cerca – dijo señalando con su patita en una dirección, y Sunny tomo entonces su forma real

- No hay tiempo, suban sobre mi – dijo el sin preámbulos

- Será mejor que te quedes aquí Tomoyo – dijo Sakura preocupada – Estas por caer dormida

- Lo se… - dijo desanimada y con cansancio – Hubiera deseado ayudarles más…

- Hiciste demasiado amiga – dijo Syaoran guiñando el ojo y ella sonrió, solo ambos comprendían de que hablaban

- Me quedare a cuidar de Meiling en su ausencia – dijo Tomoyo introduciéndose más al parque por si algo más pasaba

- Descuida todo estará bien, ya veraz que arreglaremos la situación – dijo Sakura estando sobre Golden Sun ayudando a subir a la princesa

Mientras que Fye, Kurogane y Shaoran subían sobre Zen y Syaoran no perdió tiempo con su moto Harley Davidson

- ¿No seria más apropiado usar un guardián? – le pregunto Sakura a su amigo y el negó con la cabeza – Eres un aguafiestas Sakura – dijo sin prestarle mayor atención y Sakura se molesto por ello

- No sería mejor que usted también se quedara princesa – pregunto Shaoran que siempre estaba preocupado por ella

- Claro que no – dijo con entusiasmo y vitalidad – Quiero ayudar lo más que pueda

Kurogane miro de reojo a la princesa… viéndola tan entusiasta y alegre, y pese a no tener todas sus plumas parecía haberse vuelto más fuerte…

- Entonces en marcha – dijo Fye y todos se fueron del sitio ante lo cual Tomoyo solo esperaba que pronto se resolviera el problema

Por el bien de Japón…

Syaoran aparco el vehiculo fuera de una de las oficinas empresariales de Tokio, donde se todos ya le esperaban

- ¿Es aquí? – pregunto al grupo y Mokona ya estaba dormida en brazos de la princesa

- Giro, giro, giro… como un globo – decía entre sueños ante la sonrisa nerviosa de la princesa

- Esto se pone grave – la mirada de Kurogane cada vez se hacia más pesada, le estaba costando demasiado estar de pie y Zen no dejaba de darle chocolates Livierny

- Pues bien entremos – dijo Sakura viendo que cada vez estaba menor el entusiasmo

Pese a todo, la princesa seguía como si nada y por su lado Shaoran también…

Kurogane era el más lento, incluso Fye parecía estar normal aun…

- Estas usando tu magia – afirmo su compañero de viaje – si no fuera por eso ya estarías dormido…

- Es algo parecido, no lo mismo – respondió como siempre Fye con una sonrisa

- Sakura abrió entonces una habitación donde se encontraban varios cubículos y algunas personas dormidas

- Debe ser terrible tener que trabajar en navidad – dijo Zen con algo de pena por los cinco hombres que tenían muchos papeles de trabajo en el escritorio

- Si, es una pena – apoyo la princesa

- En alguno de ellos debe estar la carta dark… - dijo Syaoran quien casi tropieza con algo en el piso, donde un simpático perro Basset dormía

- Mekyo!!! – Dijo Mokona entre sueños aun en brazos de la princesa

- No puede ser… ¿esta dentro de ese perro? – dijo Sunny dudoso, y en ese momento Kurogane callo al piso dormido finalmente…

- Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces carta dark!!!! – destaco Sakura sellando la carta, donde solamente quedo una pluma de Sakura

Como de costumbre Shaoran le regreso la pluma a su dueño y la princesa perdió el conocimiento…

En un leve sueño escucho una voz muy familiar llamarle molesta

- Monstruo… se te va hacer tarde otra vez – dijo su hermano mayor desde su habitación y la joven levanto pesadamente sus ojos para ser despertada con mayor énfasis por un reloj que tenia cerca

- ¡¡¡Ahhhh!!! Es tarde… - dijo cayendo por completo de la cama

La princesa levanto los ojos encontrándose ahora en casa de Sakura, donde ya todos estaban despiertos excepto Kurogane…

Meiling y Tomoyo también estaban ya hay

- Bien, por lo visto solo falta Kurogane de despertar – dijo Shaoran decidido a levantar a su amigo, pero Mokona le detuvo con una sonrisa

- Déjame hacerlo a mí – dijo muy feliz y Shaoran temió que pudiera hacer, la conocía ya muy bien para saber que nada bueno podía salir de eso

Entonces Mokona fue por crema batida a la cocina, donde ayudada por Sunny que por fin pudo hacerse amiga de la bola blanca saco crema Chantilly y se la untaron a Kurogane en una mano

Luego Sunny le extendió a Mokona una pluma que le arranco a Zen de sus alas

- Oye!!! – Exclamo molesta la guardiana – Eso duele…

Mokona tomo entonces la pluma haciendo cosquillas en la nariz de Kurogane quien reacciono con rapidez llevándose la mano a la cara

De pronto todos con gotas sobre sus nucas miraron a Kurogane lleno de crema chantilly…

- Jajajjajajja – exclamo Sunny volando alrededor de lo más divertido y la Mokona también sonrió feliz y dijo – No, gracias a ti

- ¿Qué demonios es esto? – Dijo Kurogane despertando del todo con cara muy molesta

- ¡¡¡HAY¡¡¡Demonios¡¡¡¡Corre por tu vida bola de arroz!!!! – exclamo Sunny escapando del alcance de Kurogane, junto con una feliz Mokona

- ¡¡¡¡Mokona no es una bola de arroz, Mokona es Mokona!!!!

Decía como siempre ante las sonrisas de todos que terminaron riendo ante semejante situación

Pese a todo, aquella navidad había resultado inusual y divertida, entre el grupo de card captors y el de buscadores de plumas habían celebrado la fecha y todos habían recibido lindos obsequios…

Incluso Sunny había decidido obsequiarle a su nueva amiga Mokona su preciado pastel de arandanos con fresa (bueno, le dio una rebanada)

Entonces la princesa se detuvo bajo un muerdago que estaba colgado encima, estratégicamente puesto por Fye

- Vaya estas bajo un muerdago y Shaoran esta a tu lado, asi que debes besarla – dijo Tomoyo grabando aquello con su cámara, que había apoyado a Fye al decirle de la tradición del sitio

- ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! – Exclamaron los dos al unísono y aquello provoco que los mismos Sakura y Syaoran de ese lugar se sonrojaran violentamente, ante las risitas de todos los que estaban alrededor

- Es una tradición del sitio, si te paras bajo un muerdago debe besarte quien este más cerca de ti, asi que Shaoran… - Animo Tomoyo con cámara en mano

- ¡¡¡Beso, beso, beso!!! – Exclamo una feliz Mokona y hay si Sunny no le apoyo

- Insisto… que clase de… Mokona eres –dijo a sabiendas de que no le gustaba que le llamaran guardián…

Shaoran miro a la princesa sonrojada, muy sonrojada por la pena y ante las miradas expectantes de todos trato de tomar valor tragando saliva y tomando a la princesa de los hombros…

Shaoran se acerco más y más y más a la princesa hasta quedar a tan solo un centímetro de besarla, ante lo cual ella cerro sus ojos y preparo sus labios para recibir los del chico cuando alguien entro por la puerta

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE DEMONIOS PIENSA HACER ESTE TIPO!!!!

- ¡¡¡Touya!!! – Miro Sakura incrédula y aun apenada por la escena

De inmediato Shaoran se separo de ella negando con la cabeza y trato de justificarse

- No… majestad, yo puedo explicarlo

Pero a Touya le importo muy poco lo que el pudiera decir, pese a no tratarse específicamente de su hermana en cuestión comenzó a perseguirle con llamas en sus ojos tratando de atraparlo, ante lo cual el pobre Shaoran solo huyo

- ¡¡¡Maldito degenerado como te atreves a intentar propasarte con ella!!!

- Ese Touya no cambia – dijo Madeline quien le había abierto la puerta de la entrada al joven

- Interrumpió una escena digna de grabarse – agrego Meiling con una sonrisa golpeando el hombro de su primo

- Cállate Mei – dijo este en respuesta

Al finalizar el día el grupo se marcho muy agradecido por las atenciones y el día en si, todos se habían divertido mucho, incluso Kurogane no podía negar que había sido interesante…

- Espero que logren su misión pronto – dijo Sakura dirigiéndose al grupo con una reverencia – Y espero que alguna vez nos volvamos a ver

- Yo también, le agradezco mucho sus atenciones Sakura – dijo la princesa despidiéndose de su otro yo y a todos en si – gracias por todo

- Procura cuidar bien de la princesa – advirtió Syaoran a Shaoran y este asintió con suma seriedad – Lo haré – dijo en respuesta

Mokona se despidió efusivamente de su nuevo amigo Sunny y Zen, quienes también les despidieron con entusiasmo

- Mokona Mokodori no puede esperar – dijo con su usual rutina Mokona desapareciendo con el grupo bajo el hechizo

- Fue interesante volver a ver a los otros yo de ese mundo – dijo Sakura cuando todos se fueron

- Si, interesante – dijo Syaoran intercambiando una mirada con Sakura quien se sonrojo un poco volteándola ante el recuerdo de la escena que casi influye tanto en las vidas de los personajes de TRC como en las suyas…

Pero Syaoran había mirado un poco más de distinta manera aquello, no era un todo lo que había dicho a Tomoyo, no faltaba una cosa más que ella misma ni siquiera imaginaba

Al día siguiente llego un invitado que viviría por tiempo indefinido junto con Syaoran para ayudarle a cumplir su misión, el Kurogane de su mundo iba a quedarse por tiempo indefinido hasta encontrar respuestas de la familia Amamia, respuestas que el mismo Syaoran por obligación frente al consejo hechicero debía buscar…

De hecho nadie sospechaba que aun bajo la fachada del mejor amigo de Sakura, Syaoran Li se dedicaba a investigar a su familia desde su comienzo, teniendo escondida bajo secreto la habitación Amamia, que se encontraba oculta en la base del consejo hechicero…

Guardando un archivo más en el, donde Syaoran recopilaba la información básica y lazos que tuvieran la princesa y la hechicera…

**FIN**

**Próximamente por paginas participantes…**

- No puedo acceder a tu deseo

- Mi estimada Bruja Dimensional – dijo la fría voz de aquel anciano hombre – No espero una autorización tuya, tú debes cumplir con tu deber pese a saber las consecuencias

Dijo mirándole con una sonrisa leve y confiada, mientras Yuko le sostenía la mirada con gran rencor en su corazón

- El equilibrio se romperá si no accedes – dijo sin preámbulos – no podemos darnos el lujo de que algo asi pase… ¿o no?

- Te quitaría lo más valioso en tu vida a cambio de ello – dijo Yuko con sudor sobre su frente ante el temor de la alternativa tratando de hacerle recapacitar – ¿serias capaz de sacrificar aquello que tanto amas?...

- Tómalo ahora bruja – dijo el hombre sin mostrar el menor deje de sentimiento – Toma la vida de mi hijo

**PROXIMAMENTE…**


End file.
